


observing and perceiving

by AnotherAmericanTragedy_20



Series: if just one more time [7]
Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAmericanTragedy_20/pseuds/AnotherAmericanTragedy_20
Summary: It’s strange, Anakin figures, that the first thing he notices about Ahsoka are her montrals.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Vader & Ahsoka Tano
Series: if just one more time [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026433
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	observing and perceiving

**Author's Note:**

> here’s another one! Sorry I’ve been so quiet lately, I’ve got a lot of family drama (and ain’t that fun.) but I’m working on the way (it’s a complicated profession), beware the frozen heart, and better to walk free for a day, I promise! Tomorrow is my major writing day, so... yeah. End of ramble. Enjoy!

It’s strange, Anakin figures, that the first thing he notices about Ahsoka are her montrals. Barely reaching past her shoulders, her lekku even shorter, with even lines of blue and white, forming two neat points at the top. He should be focusing more on, “why is there a child in a war zone!”, but it’s the first thing that he notices.

***

He remembers when they were flying to Teth to recuse the Huttlet. He notices how Ahsoka’s montrals are covered by the hood, the two points making matching raised areas underneath the fabric. He should be focusing on the holoprojection of Obi-Wan, but it’s the first thing that catches his attention.

***

He remembers see her over that holocall, turned around, her back to him. He remembers seeing her turn around, seeing the beautiful women she grew into, and a million thoughts run into his head,  _ he missed her, his Snips is back, she didn’t have to leave, but she did, and now she’s here-  _ but the most prominent one, shockingly, (or maybe not, at this point) is about her montrals and lekku. They’re longer, he notes. The blue lines and more curved, she changed her headdress. He should be thinking a million different, better thoughts, but it’s the main one that runs through his head.

***

The small part of his that is still Anakin Skywalker- (the very, very small part, he assures himself,) takes note of the Togruta’s montrals. They were even longer now, nearly reaching her waist, and they weren’t in stripes anymore- it was curved lines of blue, snaking around a white background. It shouldn’t have bothered him, (yes it should, whispered the part of him that was still  _ human,)  _ but it did.

***

Straight lines= future all planned out, walking down the path carved for thousands of others just like her.

Covered= hidden, unheard, underestimated, uncertain.

New= Walking a new road, a new light shining down.

Curved and scared and grown= She made her own way, learned and forgived and fought and empathized.

And him? He was just there, taking in the change, never embracing it, never forcing it away. She walked her own path.

_ And he walked the wrong one. _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
